


Disappear

by airute (siruru)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Crush, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Near Death Experiences, Paranormal, Psychological Drama, Reader-Insert, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Trickster Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/airute
Summary: There comes a time and place for everything.[Implied Reader/Tsuna Sawada]





	Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> come up with reading "an incident in samara" during english class. 
> 
> Enjoy.  
> [1] obon: in regards to the Obon Festival, which is a Japanese Buddhist custom to honor the spirits of one's ancestors.

disappear  
_what kind of place will it be on the other side?_

  
one  
It is New Year’s Eve, a time of couples and festivities, but it changes nothing for one particular man. Tsunayoshi Sawada is twenty-five years old and closing up his parents’ dingy restaurant on the bad side of town. Everyone else has left early in the day or didn’t come at all due to parties and celebrations that they needed to attend and prepare for. So, that leaves him alone closing up the empty shop with ten strikes until midnight. It will be another year alone for the useless waiter. However, a familiar bell chimes and he is about to tell them that the café is closed until he sees who it is and his heart starts speeding up. 

“Excuse me…”

She’s a pretty foreign looking thing with black hair and a lost look on her face. He smiles, as she struggles speaking in Japanese, just like he would with English. He is too enthralled with her sudden appearance that he doesn’t quite catch what she says next. It is still there hanging quietly in the middle of the room and Tsunayoshi blames it on her bad knowledge of the native tongue — just hoping that she meant udon instead. However, that doesn’t stop that shiver going down his spine, as his chocolate baby eyes connect with her gleaming lavender ones. 

“Do you have any obon?”

  
two  
Tsunayoshi Sawada comes in to open the shop early the next day. It is not that he wants to, but rather the manager that his parents put in charge would certainly bite him to death if he didn’t. He watches the hustle and bustle of people with few tips and even fewer agreeable patrons. It isn’t until thirteen chimes after one that she comes in. The busboy doesn’t understand how he can notice her, but the smell of posies is overwhelming. However, she looks completely different from the night before with short bubble pink hair and large toffee-colored orbs. She gives him a large smile and wave, which causes him to blush. He comes up and asks for her order and to a lesser extent her name. She only laughs and says that her name is too difficult to say. 

“It’s just Mori, Tsu-kun.”

  
three  
She comes in at the same time with a similar order, a sweetened drink with a slice of cake. Yet, today the brown-haired boy is paying attention to another customer. She is a pretty girl with expressive chocolate eyes. Kyoko Sasagawa, it rings vividly throughout her mind. She’s a florist, childhood friend of Tsuna’s, and currently engaged to a man named Mochida. She is too dense to notice and Tsuna is too much of a coward to say anything. It was enough for the black-haired kendo teacher and salesman to come in and sweep the girl off her feet, just like in any other pathetic fairytale. She stands up to leave, as the older man takes Kyoko and pushes the waiter into another waiting customer. There is a feral smile on her lips, as the chilly air nips her freezing skin.  

“This’ll be fun.”

  
four  
She comes a bit later than normal on this day. This time her choice is cake and coffee — black and bitter- and Tsunayoshi wonders why. Yet, others things like the crying brunette across the room that a young waitress, Haru, is currently tending to are occupying his mind at the moment. Apparently, Mochida was in a car accident leaving him in the hospital and possibly comatose. The poor florist hasdn’t been able to see him due his parents not knowing of her current relation with the kendo champion. So, she cries her pretty eyes, as a cynical smile blooms underneath a particular coffee mug. Tsunayoshi looks at her and she keeps smiling and a light, breezy laughter trickles out of her throat. He should be appalled by such action, but her next words send a tremor down his spine. How did she know what he was thinking? 

“He deserved it, didn’t he?”

  
five  
Customers are yelling for their orders, as he tries to get to all of them without falling. Tsuna knows that Kyoko will not be coming in over the next few days, but for some reason that doesn’t matter so much to him as it would before. He is eagerly awaiting the arrival of another girl with her pompom pink hair and bright colored eyes, which seemed to be getting any darker each passing day. However, one o’clock rolls around and no sign of her. The same can be said about the next nine hours that he waits through work, but she never shows up. He closes the restaurant at ten, just the manager demands. Yet, his heart is in his stomach, as he walks to his little cruddy apartment, a few blocks away. 

“Where is she?”

  
six  
He opens the shop a couple of minutes late, but it doesn’t really matter since he’s the only one there. His mother and father will be returning from their holiday vacation soon, but that will just mean more expectations placed on him again. So, he with a heavy sigh he starts turning on the lights and running up the cash registrar. The bell rings about three minutes after he started the daily chores, but he doesn’t want to deal with petty customers right now. The brown-haired man turns around ready to shoo them away when he sees a familiar pink-colored person sitting at the end of the dinner’s counter-top. He whispers that silly nickname from the second day that they met. Yet, he wonders why he suddenly feels like he has known her all his life.  

“Tsu-kun…”

  
He walks over to her, as she whispers his name in a rather lulled tone. There is a tiny smile on her face, as he gets closer. They can only hear the busy morning traffic outside, as she suddenly takes his hand into hers. Tsuna automatically flinches at how cold she really is, which only makes her smile grow even more. Yet, he doesn’t move away, as she starts talking about going home in the next few days. Numbly, he nods but feels a slow rage building up inside him — why does she have to go? Tsuna blushes at her next question and for a moment can see lilac shinning through the brown contacts and black roots digging out her cherry-colored mane. For some reason, she looks the prettiest to him in that moment than in the short time he has known her. 

“Go on a date with me tomorrow?”

“Ah, sure!”

“Then, meet me here at six!”

  
seven  
The sound of boots hitting the whitewashed floor is all the she can hear in the crowded airport. Her long black hair is swaying behind her, as she watches everyone else with bored, lavender orbs. She is running on a tight schedule today, but it doesn’t really matter for her. There’s an explosives expert she has to meet in Italy and ailing Mafioso that won’t make it home in time from a trip to Spain. She laughs at how easy it is to enter a person’s life and make them your own; however, the last one seems to be her favorite so far. She wonders why she hadn’t thought of doing this centuries before and suddenly feels like thanking him, but that was just lead to her being ridiculed in the end. The sudden smell of posies engulfs the terminal, as her cell phone starts to ring. It’s her “sibling” and she can’t help the frenetic laughter bubbling within her as she answered such a mortal device in a singsong tone. 

“Hello, Byakuran~!”

Tsunayoshi Sawada is found dead the next day. Cardiac arrest is what the corner’s says.

 

 **i’ll ask you ask again, ‘will you spend eternity with me?’**

 


End file.
